When the gravity electrifies
by i heart kellan
Summary: Paul and Jake love to share their women but there's never a girl to just want them both instead of one or the other wolf. Bella Swan has always been the awkward duck of her friends. What happens when the guys meet Bella Swan, especially when an imprint happens?
1. And she's the one for us

Paul and Jake love to share their women but there's never a girl to just want them both instead of one or the other wolf. Bella Swan has always been the awkward duck of her friends. Well, at least, that's how she feels. When Jake and Paul meet Bella, it's an instant attraction. What happens when both guys imprint on the same girl? Is it even possible?

**A/N: I am looking for a beta for my story. If anyone is interested, send me a message please!**

Chapter One: And she's the one for us.

**JPOV**

I swear, we're like animals - me and Paul. Sometimes, we cannot help ourselves. Emily calls us pigs but she doesn't understand. She's been tied down to Embry for God knows what happened. Hell, she was with Sam many, many years until she met Embry. I liked to have fun. Paul and I loved doubling up on women, especially when she would be begging for us both. Although, the begging for the two of us never last very long, and it really pissed us both off repeatedly only because we would sometimes be wondering if we would ever find that special lady.

Paul and I were very close. His father had abandoned him and his mother when he was a baby where he had leaned on both Sam and me when he was about five or six. His anger matched my very own and I loved it. We both had anger problems mostly when we hit the middle of our teenage years. We found out it was because we had a special gene in the two of us. When we learned of the whole imprint fiasco, we didn't think that was possible.

Until Bella.

**BPOV**

They were so strange, with those dark eyes of theirs, or the fact that they never once wore a shirt. Yeah, the whole town was on something, and I couldn't even figure out why they would walk around in jeans, jean shorts, and shoes. Hell, sometimes, they wouldn't have shoes on. The way two of the men would just stare at me. It was like they were, uh, undressing me. It sometimes made me uncomfortable. Was there something wrong with me? Most women in their twenties would enjoy it.

"Bella, they're doing it again."

"Shut it, Angela," I groaned as I hid behind my sunglasses.

We were sitting at a little cafe joint down in La Push. I knew why Angela wanted to come down here. She had her eyes set on a certain wolf named Embry but I kept telling her that he was taken. She just wouldn't believe me. Oh boy.

"Bella, they look like they're undressing you," she snickered as she took a long sip of her strawberry and banana smoothie where she smiled really bright.

"Yeah, you think I haven't even noticed that? That's the only way that they look at me. It makes me kind of nervous."

"You should go over and talk to them, Bella."

I paled at the thought of even talking to them. "Uh, no, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, you might want to start."

"Why is that?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest.

Angela grinned as she motioned with her right here. "They're heading this way like they're on the prowl."

"Angela Weber," I groaned in aggravation where I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," she said with a snicker right before they approached our table.

My God, they were big... everywhere. I don't even think that the guys in Forks were this buff like the guys that lived down here were. I couldn't take my eyes off of either one of them and I couldn't even explain what was going on in my bed. Before I could say anything, both guys were sitting on either side of me, making me pale even more. I did not like being stuck in between of them where Angela was grinning.

"Well, it looks like I have to get going, and -"

"Angela, don't you fucking dare!" I growled low in my throat, shaking my head at her. "You don't have plans."

"Oh, but I do. I forgot I had to watch the twins today. My parents have a hot date tonight."

"We'll take wonderful care of her."

I looked at the guy with the russet skin. He was a little more darker than the other one, who couldn't stop staring at me. I panicked as Angela left me there and I uprooted from my seat, shaking my head in disgust at them.

"Who the hell are you?" I grumbled as I glared down at the two of them.

**PPOV**

I could not help the smile that was tugging at my lips. She was quite angry, and honestly, I couldn't blame her. Her friend just left her alone with men that looked like _us_. Hell, if I were a girl her size, I'd be terrified never the doubt. All I knew was Jake and I have been attracted to her. Hell, weeks ago when we first saw her, we had even imprinted on her. The wolves in the two of us even wanted her. Hell, that had never happened before where both our human and wolf sides wanted her. I loved this feeling.

"Is it so wrong that we want to talk to you?" I asked as I grabbed her wrist in a very gentle way so she couldn't leave.

"Yeah right," she huffed, which caused those glorious breasts to bounce slightly.

I was a man, so I could not help but to stare at them against that tight tank top. I could see that red strap of her bathing suit that she was wearing as well. This woman was a glorious sight the more that I stared at her delectable body. Everything about her screamed perfect.

"I'm Paul and this Jake. What's your name, gorgeous?"

I chuckled when she rolled her eyes.

"We promise we won't bite..."

"My God... will you stop?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nope... not until you give me your name. What is it?"

"Bella."

Jake's eyes got wide as saucers. "Wait... you wouldn't happen to be related to Chief Swan in Forks, would you?"

I watched her roll her eyes and it made it seem like she was pretty used to that question. "I bet you are related to him and that you get asked that question a lot, don't you, Bella?"

**BPOV**

I simply nodded my head as I looked at these two, beefy guys that had more muscles I had ever seen on any guy before. It wasn't like bodybuilder muscles but it was the type of muscles that showed that they definitely worked out. I could also tell that these guys were definitely close. For some reason, I felt like they spent a lot of time together like best friends did.

"Yes, I am Chief Swan's daughter. You two get arrested lately or something? Is that how you know my father?"

I listened to the one named Jake laugh and I could feel my insides melt where I could not understand why. When I looked at Paul, the way he looked at me, it was the strangest feeling.

"No, your father and my father are best friends."

"You've gotta be kidding me? Your Billy Black's spawn?" I scoffed with a roll of my eyes.

Paul just laughed. "Well, damn Jake."

"Shut it," Jake said with a roll of his eyes before he turned his body towards me. "Say you'll hang out with us tonight, Bella? You can get dolled up or whatever it is that you girls do when you go out with two hot dogs..."

I laughed at his choice of words. "I don't even think that girls ever go out with two hot guys as you put it."

"You know what I meant," he said with a laugh as he grabbed one of my hands and tugged me closer so I was almost sitting on both of their laps. "We never ever work this hard for a girl."

"You call this working hard?" I asked with a roll of my eyes where I simply shook my head. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"C'mon, Bella, give the kid a break."

I looked up to see my father standing over my head with Billy Black in front of him in his wheelchair. Could this day get any worse? First, I decide to go out shopping and have lunch with Angela. Then, she abandons me with two very attractive men, who are literally begging for my attention. Now, my own father is here? What did I ever do to deserve this punishment?

"Dad," I whined, placing my head in my hands. "Will you please just skedaddle right now?"

Charlie just grinned as he looked down at Billy. "What do you think we should do, Billy? Should we stay for the entertainment to knock some sense into my Bella's head or run to give these three some decent privacy?"

"Dad!" I snapped where my dark eyes were blazing right now.

"Okay, okay, we're going! We'll see the three of you later tonight for dinner."

Before I had a chance to ask what he was even talking about, Charlie was speed-pushing Billy down the road. I then glanced at the two of them, who were grinning like fools. I had a feeling they knew exactly what was even going on right now.

"What was he talking about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing my arms right across my stomach.

**JPOV**

God damn, she was hot when she was livid, and all I wanted to do was to bury myself deep inside those wet lips of hers. I had to control myself and I shook my head at the dirty thoughts running around in my head. This imprint was going to drive both Paul and myself absolutely insane at any moment. Her father knew all about the imprint because he had seen me phase twice, and since he was the chief in Forks, I couldn't exactly hide it. I just wondered how Bella would react to Paul being a wolf, as well as myself.

"Bella, our fathers are barbecuing tonight. Paul's coming as well as a few people from the reservation," I told her with a straight look in her face.

The look in her face just said it all. Bella Swan was not a happy person right now. I just hoped that she was not about to run and bail out in what could be a fun time.

"How long have you even known about this?"

"I just found out this morning around eleven," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "You're going to come, right?"

"I guess I have to since it's probably going to be at my house," she said as she stood up to her feet. "I'm going home now."

Paul grabbed her wrist gently and I could see in that moment he wanted much more than a touch of her wrist. "Let us take you home, Bella."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and I could tell that this was going to be quite an eventful ride back to the Swan residence. I couldn't wait to see what was in store for the three of us.


	2. It's all about the pain

Paul and Jake love to share their women but there's never a girl to just want them both instead of one or the other wolf. Bella Swan has always been the awkward duck of her friends. Well, at least, that's how she feels. When Jake and Paul meet Bella, it's an instant attraction. What happens when both guys imprint on the same girl? Is it even possible?

**A/N: I am really loving this story so far. I just hope that I hope to get more reviews. If you read, please leave me reviews. The more I get, the faster I will update. Anyway, enjoy chapter two, please! Oh, anyone interested in being my beta for my story? And sorry it's kind of short, wanted to get a quick update.  
**

Chapter Two: It's all about the pain.

_"Bella, our fathers are barbecuing tonight. Paul's coming as well as a few people from the reservation," I told her with a straight look in her face._

_The look in her face just said it all. Bella Swan was not a happy person right now. I just hoped that she was not about to run and bail out in what could be a fun time._

_"How long have you even known about this?"_

_"I just found out this morning around eleven," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "You're going to come, right?"_

_"I guess I have to since it's probably going to be at my house," she said as she stood up to her feet. "I'm going home now."_

_Paul grabbed her wrist gently and I could see in that moment he wanted much more than a touch of her wrist. "Let us take you home, Bella."_

_Bella shrugged her shoulders and I could tell that this was going to be quite an eventful ride back to the Swan residence. I couldn't wait to see what was in store for the three of us._

**BPOV**

I think these two were really enjoying themselves right then and there. Oh boy. I wasn't even sure what my father, along with Jake's, was even up to at this moment. Charlie had never made it a fact that he had ever wanted me with Jake, let alone Paul. It wasn't like I was going to wind up with the two of them at the same time. Guys were into that but I... what the hell am I even thinking about?

"Bella?"

I turned my head to look at Paul as Jake pulled out the parking lot of the diner. Jake was in the driver's seat and I was squished in the passenger side with Paul, who was grinning like a fool. I didn't know what to do with myself and I was pretty positive that he didn't know what to do, either.

"Yes, Paul?" I asked as I looked into those dark eyes of his.

"You smell nice... like freshia and flowers."

"Oh my God," I groaned as I placed my head into my hands. "Could this day get more horrible than it already is?"

Jake and Paul just laughed and I shook my head. I just wanted to hide from the two of them and the rest of the world. Was that a bad wish to what I was wanting right now?

"I like to think of it as a very good day, Bella," Jake said as he grabbed one of my hands, squeezing it very gently.

"And so do I, Bella," Paul said as he grabbed my other hand, kissing my knuckles slightly, which brought goosebumps stirring in my stomach.

Before I knew it, Jake was pulling into the driveway of my dad's house, and all I wanted to do was to get out, run, and hide in my room for the rest of the night. I snatched both my hands from both of them, wore cheesy smiles on their faces. It really didn't help that they were both so cute. They were every girl's dream guy - tall, dark, and handsome.

Paul got out and then extended his hand to help me out. I felt myself blushing and I sighed as I took his hand. When he helped me out, he pulled me right against his chest, and I gulped. I wasn't sure if I liked being this close to Paul. I then felt Jake push my hair to the side to inhale my scent.

"Damn, man, you weren't kidding. She smells divine," Jake grinned as he pressed himself against me from behind, stroking my hips.

"Let me go," she mumbled in a quiet tone as I shook my head in disbelief. "My dad and your dad are inside. They got to be."

"What if I told you that they weren't here?" Paul grinned as he brushed some of my hair away from my face.

**JPOV**

When she turned, slipping out of Paul's as well as my arms, I could not hide the smile from my face from how upset she looked about now. Even though she looked mad, she looked so adorable right now. I do not even think that Paul and I have ever wanted a girl as badly as we want Bella Swan. How could we not? She is the girl that we did imprint on a few days ago.

Man, when that imprint happened, it was like everything fell into place. I wouldn't want another woman, anyway. In my book, she was the most perfect woman in my eyes. I would not want anyone else except for her. Didn't that sound bad?

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she shook her head in disbelief. "Are you saying you drove me home, expecting to come inside?"

"Bella, he's kidding," I motioned to the doorway where her father stood with a grin on his face.

When Charlie waved to Bella, he walked away to probably entertain Billy.

"You're a jerk!" she whined as she smacked Paul in the chest and then winced at the contact of her hand hitting Paul in the chest. "Are you on steroids or something?"

"Oh, Bella," Paul frowned as he grabbed her injured hand, placing soft kisses over the skin around the pad of her hand. "I didn't think you were going to hit me."

"Well, I did," she whimpered as tears filled inside of her eyes. "Are you on steroids? Is that why you are so big?"

I chuckled at her question towards Paul where we led her inside the house. "Bella, trust me when I say this. I don't think that steroids could ever work on us. Besides, steroids are not good for the body. We just work out quite a bit."

"You must work out a lot," she said to us as we entered the kitchen, seeing Sue, Charlie, and Billy talking. "Hi, Dad, don't you love how I can never go a day without being clumsy?"

"Oh, Bella, what happened?" Charlie frowned as he stepped close to her.

"I hit Paul in the chest."

Charlie winced because he knew exactly how that felt. "And why did you do that, Bella?"

She frowned. "I hit him because he was annoying me."

Paul grinned. "But I think that she's warming up to the idea of Jake and me being interested in her, Chief Swan."

"You two hounding her isn't going to work."

We knew that voice. It was only Leah Clearwater, who was doing the same exact thing Bella was doing with Paul and me, with Sam. She was fighting it tooth and nail even though she knew that Sam and Leah couldn't stop their attraction. How does a girl deny the Alpha of the pack, anyway?

"C'mon, Leah, don't."

Of course, there he was - Sam Uley, Alpha of the pack, always right behind Leah. She couldn't stand it that he knew her every step as well. Oh man, things were going to be so interesting tonight. Three guys trying to win two girls attentions. Yes, tonight was going to be an eventful night. That was definitely for sure.

**PPOV**

As I placed the bag of cold greens on Bella's hand, who jumped to the sudden coldness running over her hand, I grinned as I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. It was definitely going to be hard to Bella opening up to Jake and myself. I had to admit that I was really excited to work this hard for a girl's attention. It was always _yes_, _more_, or _please fuck me_.

With Bella, she was questioning our every movement. I looked at Jake and I knew that this was going to be fun, especially for me. I was the more serious one where Jake was the fun one. We had switched it a bit when we ran into her. Boy, did she have a surprise in for tonight or what?

"So, how about we get this barbecue started?"

"I think that sounds like a grand idea. Besides, everyone else is outside," Charlie started with a grin on his face where he was dragged by his wife, Sue, out the kitchen to the backyard.

I could only hope that tonight would be a good night for Bella, Jake, and myself. I just wanted Bella to not fight the attraction that was stirring within the three of us. Jake grabbed Bella's hand where I wrapped my arm around her waist as we led her outside.


	3. The way it's suppose to be

Paul and Jake love to share their women but there's never a girl to just want them both instead of one or the other wolf. Bella Swan has always been the awkward duck of her friends. Well, at least, that's how she feels. When Jake and Paul meet Bella, it's an instant attraction. What happens when both guys imprint on the same girl? Is it even possible?

**A/N: I absolutely love the reviews that you guys are truly enjoying this story. I love it when I check my email and see the reviews. I am going to try my best to get these chapters every few days. Since I have no internet currently, I'll try to update the chapters every few days or once a week. No promises. Still looking for a beta. Sorry this chapter is so short, wanted a quick update!**

Chapter Three: The way it's suppose to be.

_With Bella, she was questioning our every movement. I looked at Jake and I knew that this was going to be fun, especially for me. I was the more serious one where Jake was the fun one. We had switched it a bit when we ran into her. Boy, did she have a surprise in for tonight or what?_

_"So, how about we get this barbecue started?"_

_"I think that sounds like a grand idea. Besides, everyone else is outside," Charlie started with a grin on his face where he was dragged by his wife, Sue, out the kitchen to the backyard._

_I could only hope that tonight would be a good night for Bella, Jake, and myself. I just wanted Bella to not fight the attraction that was stirring within the three of us. Jake grabbed Bella's hand where I wrapped my arm around her waist as we led her outside._

**BPOV**

What was going on with me right now? I didn't know why I even agreed to go out on a date right now, especially with two gorgeous men. I didn't know them but I felt an instant attraction to the both of them. I found out that Jake was actually the fun and playful one where Paul was the serious and calm one. During the barbecue, they had definitely shown me both of their good and bad personality. Although, I was starting to see that there really wasn't any bad qualities about these men.

Now, I was on the beach with them, holding my shoes in my hands. There was just something about them that I just could not figure out. During the barbecue, they couldn't keep their eyes off of me. Angela was having a riot where Mike was annoyed because I was giving them more attention than him. Although, for some reason, Mike had looked terrified at a point. Maybe it was the way that Paul had stared him down. That man was very intimidating I must say.

Also, Jake and Paul were pretty big compared to the Forks guys. Embry and Quil were pretty big but Jake and Paul pretty much topped all the guys at the party. I couldn't help myself but to stare at them in the corner of my eyes as they dragged me along with them.

"You don't have to sneak a glance at us, Bella."

I looked at Jake, felt my cheek get a little pinker from looking at both of their ripped muscles along their arbs. These two had the most well-defined washboard abs I had ever laid my eyes upon.

"Man, I think she's in heaven," Paul snickered a bit.

"Oh, shut it," I said with a roll of my eyes when I looked over at them.

"But you are, Bella," Paul said with a chuckle as he me right against his chest where Jake stood next to him.

I had noticed that Jake hadn't touched me as much as Paul had. I wondered why that was. I shook the thought away as Paul pulled me even closer where I could definitely feel more than what I wanted.

"Whoa there," I said as I backed away from him. "You need to put _that_ away."

Jake then started to laugh I swore he was going to die with laughter. Paul just rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but to smirk at him. I knew that Paul didn't seem like the type to get embarrassed. Hell, Jake was pretty much the same way.

"Sorry, Bella."

"It's fine. You just need to control that _thing_ when you're around me. I'm not that type of girl and I will never be like that type of girl. I will never be the type to just jump in bed with a guy."

**PPOV**

I looked at Jake and smirked when Bella looked towards the waves. I knew this girl was worth it the moment I had laid eyes on her a year ago when she was here on this beach in a bikini, hanging with her girlfriends. I was just hoping towards the end, she would still want both Jake and myself. I am sure she would since we had imprinted on her but you just never knew with some of the things.

"Well, we're not like that." _Anymore_.

"I will admit that we used to be like that," Jake admitted.

At that moment, I just wanted to strangle him at that moment. Why he had to tell her that was beyond me and there were times when I didn't know what was going on with him. He was my best friend but half the time, he needed to keep his mouth shut. That was definitely for sure and he would be sure to tell Jake that he needed to shut up sometimes. I still needed to talk to him to how we were going to even do that.

"Really?" she frowned. "How long ago?"

"A year." _The day I laid my dark eyes on your glorious body._

"Wow, so you have been celibate for a while then, huh?"

I chuckled as I found myself nodding my head. "Yes. I believe that I'm old enough to have a stable relationship right now, don't you agree?"

Bella nodded her head and she turned to look at Jake. "Do you feel the same way too, Jake?"

**JPOV**

I found myself smiling at her. God, she was beautiful, and I was very surprised that we were really having this conversation about celibacy. Girls would usually blush or try to run about things like this. No wonder Paul and I had imprinted on her. There was no doubt about it that she was the one girl made for us.

"Yes, I've been celibate for a year or more, actually." _Since the last girl we were with didn't want me like she begged for Paul._

I never ever once thought that there was a girl that would ever be able to handle both Paul and myself. He was my best friend. Ever since we lost our virginity at twelve years old, we always wanted that close bond. Hell, I wouldn't ask for a bond with anyone else but Paul. I couldn't really explain it, though.

"Both of you just don't seem like it, though," she said with a grin as she ran a hand through her dark hair. "So, what is it exactly that you two want with me?"

"A chance."

Bella raised her eyebrows at our harmonious response and we just grinned at each other.

I stepped forward and clasped her hands in my own, which made her open her mouth partly. "Bella, we really like you. A lot. I'm going to be blunt with you. Please don't run. Paul and I usually... share girls."

"Dude!" Paul groaned as he took a step forward. "I'm going to so hit you right now."

"Just hear me out," he said as he held up his finger towards Paul before looking at me. "We really, really like you, Bella. Girls usually just want one of us. They never want two of us and we're really hoping that it's more than what it was with the other girls."

Bella inhaled a sharp breath. "When you say that you share your partners, do you mean that you share them sexually or romantically?"

I gave a nervous laugh as I looked over at her, thinking that she was asking the right questions. Hell, she was taking this whole conversation pretty well. "Well, we used to share them emotionally and sexually, Bella."

"Oh, wow," she mumbled with a nervous look on her face.

"How do you feel about that, Bella? Do you hate us now that you know what we used to do?"

I looked at Bella, and honestly, I wasn't even sure what to say right now. Bella could give up on Paul and myself or she could try to make this work. I just hoped that it was the one that she would absolutely give the three of us a chance. I really did think that she was something really special.

"Well..."


	4. It's about the new things

Paul and Jake love to share their women but there's never a girl to just want them both instead of one or the other wolf. Bella Swan has always been the awkward duck of her friends. Well, at least, that's how she feels. When Jake and Paul meet Bella, it's an instant attraction. What happens when both guys imprint on the same girl? Is it even possible?

**A/N: You guys are the best with the reviews that I am definitely receiving. The more I get, the more anxious I get to wanting to update. I am still looking for a beta. Is anyone really not interested? Anyways, here is chapter four, so leave me plenty of reviews, of course!**

Chapter Four: It's about the new things.

_Bella inhaled a sharp breath. "When you say that you share your partners, do you mean that you share them sexually or romantically?"_

_I gave a nervous laugh as I looked over at her, thinking that she was asking the right questions. Hell, she was taking this whole conversation pretty well. "Well, we used to share them emotionally and sexually, Bella."_

_"Oh, wow," she mumbled with a nervous look on her face._

_"How do you feel about that, Bella? Do you hate us now that you know what we used to do?"_

_I looked at Bella, and honestly, I wasn't even sure what to say right now. Bella could give up on Paul and myself or she could try to make this work. I just hoped that it was the one that she would absolutely give the three of us a chance. I really did think that she was something really special._

_"Well..."_

**BPOV**

I was in complete shock to what I just learned right then and there. The fact that these two had been intimate with girls at the same time baffled me. I mean, I knew it happened in the world, but I just never ever met any men or even girls that shared friends. Apparently, from what the guys told me, the women would then only want one partner. I do not even think that I could see myself doing that... right? I wasn't that type of girl like I kept on telling myself, along with what I had told them.

"I don't hate you, Paul," I told Paul as I looked at them both straight in the fact with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Then, how do you feel, Bella?" Jacob asked as he wrapped his big hand around my small wrist. "The only thing we want is for you to not to be disgusted by us, Bella. That is the last thing that we would ever want from you. We want you to trust us completely. It's why I felt the need that you should know what we used to do."

"Jake!" Paul groaned as he shook his head. "I am sure that is quite enough that she has heard."

"I rather be honest with her," Jake said with a roll of his eyes as he turned back to look at me. "I like you a lot, Bella, and I hope that in time that you could too."

_Too late. It's already happened. How can I not like these two, especially the russet skinned one?_

"I really admire that about you, Jake," I told him as I looked at the waves, running a hand through my dark hair.

I couldn't believe the type of conversation that we were really having but these two were definitely something else. That was definitely for sure the more that I looked over at them, not being able to look away from those dark, piercing eyes of theirs. I knew there was something about them but I just could not figure out what it was that was drawing me closer and closer to both of these two, hot blooded male.

I just could not take my eyes off of these two. It was no wonder girls would jump into a relationship with the two of them. Every, single time I stared at anything on their body except for their face, I would feel my cheeks getting hot because I knew I should not be looking _there _of all places.

**JPOV**

I could not hide the smirk from my face every time Bella's eyes would travel down my body. I never ever had a woman excite me as much as she excited me. I just couldn't understand it but I knew that I liked the feeling. I never ever known a feeling. Hell, every moment her eyes drifted downwards where my jeans were tight around my groin, I could feel myself getting harder or even felt myself throbbing. All I really wanted to do was pull her against me and kiss me like no other.

"You need to stop that," I said as a growl left my mouth.

"Stop what?" Bella squeaked as she looked over at my face, pretending to play innocent. "What did I do?"

"You keep looking at my hard dick," I muttered as I leaned against a tree, my eyes cascading over her delectable, small body. "Although, if you want to...play, we can."

"Play?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Bella, Jake wants you, and I really don't blame him. I want you just as bad and I think that you do as well."

"No, I don't!" Bella denied as she crossed her arms over her chest, a pout coming across her face.

"Yes, you do," I said as I stepped forward, pulling her arms away from her chest. "You can't help but want us as badly as we want you, sweetheart."

I could hear her uneven breathing and I grinned as I stared over at her beautiful face where I put my hands at the bottom of her shirt.

"How about we get you nice and comfortable, hm?"

Bella simply nodded her head as she looked down at herself, knowing she was hoping that she would look all right for the two of us. I then pulled her shirt up and over her head, while Paul joined in, unbuttoning those white, jean shorts. When her shirt and shorts were in the sand, I looked over at her beautiful body. I then licked my lips when I saw what she was wearing.

"Damn," I muttered as I felt myself getting harder for her at that very moment.

Bella was in a black and red dolphin bikini where the top tied around her neck and across her back where the bottoms tied at the sides. I didn't know how I was suppose to just let her go swimming when I wanted to do so much more than that.

**PPOV**

I looked at Jake's as well as my crotch. We were so hard and it really wasn't fair right now. I wanted to be deep inside of Bella. I've never ever wanted a woman the way that Bella Swan excited me like no other. I thought that she was truly amazing, beautiful as well as sexy, and she had such spunk about her.

I pulled her against my chest where her bottom was pressed against my hard arousal. I wanted her, and when she began to rub herself against me, I gasped. I pressed my face into her neck, brushing my lips and teeth against the curve of her neck. Hearing those soft moans was driving me crazy and I licked over her creamy, jasmine scented neck. I wanted more - much, much more.

"I want to play too," Jake whined as he stepped close to Bella where I then slipped falling into the sand where Bella fell with me, her bottom sitting on my cock against my swimming trunks.

"I should not want this," Bella whimpered as Jake's hands went around her neck, untying the top part when he kneeled down on his knees in front of her. "I don't want anyone to see me _like this_, please."

"They won't, Bella. I promise," Jake whispered as he then cupped her soft breasts when he pulled her bikini around her waist. "Your breasts are wonderful. Your nipples are so hard. You have no idea how badly I want you."

"I think I do," she mumbled as she gyrated her hips in Paul's lap where she then snaked her hand into Jake's trunks, pulling his thick erection out.

"Ah, Bella," Jake groaned out loud as he let his head fall back.

"I... I can't," Bella frowned as she scrambled away from the two of us before she tied her bikini back up, her eyes staring at the both of us, especially Jake since he was pretty naked with his erection already out of his swimming trunks.

**JPOV**

So, here I am, laying on my back, my cock standing at attention where the tip had a bit of precum. Oh fuck yeah, I wanted her, and there was no doubt about it. I wanted Bella more than I had ever wanted a girl before. It was pretty bad that all I wanted to do was to pull her into my lap and to fuck her like nothing else in the world mattered but Bella's velvety heat wrapped around my arousal as I thrust up inside of her.

"We didn't mean to scare you," I told her as I sat up, tucking myself away back inside of my trunks.

"I know but I've never... had sex."

Paul's and my eyes popped open when I heard those words leave her lips.

"You mean... you are a virgin, sweetheart?" I asked as I looked over at her, standing up to my feet, and I walked over to her with a little smile on her face.

"Yes and I know that guys don't really like that but I don't just sleep with anyone," she explained as she looked down.

I pressed my thumb under her chin, pushing it up, and gave her a smile. "I love that you're a virgin because that means no other guy has ever been inside of you, beautiful. Don't you love that, Paul?"

I turned to Paul, who was grinning like a fool. "Fuck yes, I think it's so hot that you haven't had a man inside of you, Bella. We want you even more. We're going to do a lot of forehead but there's no rush to us sleeping with you, Bella. We'll go at your place."

"Really?"

I looked at her, running my fingers through her dark hair. "Yes, really."

"Now, how about we take you home so your dad does not come looking for you?"

Bella nodded her head as she slipped her jean shorts back on over her hips, tying her shirt around her waist. I then grabbed one hand and Paul grabbed the other where we then walked her back home. I just hoped that she took us being werewolves as best as we took her being a virgin, though.


	5. And you make me feel alive

Paul and Jake love to share their women but there's never a girl to just want them both instead of one or the other wolf. Bella Swan has always been the awkward duck of her friends. Well, at least, that's how she feels. When Jake and Paul meet Bella, it's an instant attraction. What happens when both guys imprint on the same girl? Is it even possible?

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a few days late but I got to the library late. It is a little short and I am going to try to get the next installment soon. Anyway, enjoy the next installment. I never noticed that I was not giving Jake and Bella some moments. By the way, this is a Paul/Bella/Jake story, so it's just one guy or the other. Anyway, here's chapter five, leave reviews please! There is a poll on my profile. Please review it, thanks.**

Chapter Five: And you make me feel alive.

_I turned to Paul, who was grinning like a fool. "Fuck yes, I think it's so hot that you haven't had a man inside of you, Bella. We want you even more. We're going to do a lot of forehead but there's no rush to us sleeping with you, Bella. We'll go at your place."_

_"Really?"_

_I looked at her, running my fingers through her dark hair. "Yes, really."_

_"Now, how about we take you home so your dad does not come looking for you?"_

_Bella nodded her head as she slipped her jean shorts back on over her hips, tying her shirt around her waist. I then grabbed one hand and Paul grabbed the other where we then walked her back home. I just hoped that she took us being werewolves as best as we took her being a virgin, though._

**BPOV**

It had been a few days since I had seen either one of the guys. For some odd reason, I could not stop thinking about either one of them. I had never found an interest in either one of the guys, but now, I couldn't stop thinking about Jake or Paul. They were both hot as hell. I became protective a few days ago when Jessica and Lauren were talking about them, acting like they had a chance. I snapped at them and told them to back away from them. They had actually laughed and walked away, though.

I was lost in thought when I bumped into something hard. I looked up and realized that the something I bumped into was actually Jake Black. Oh God. He look good. Hell, he looked almost too good for his own good. He was just wearing jean shorts and sneakers. Did he follow me? I frowned at the thought.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you all right?" he asked as he gently gripped my wrists in his hands, rubbing them very gently, giving me a smile on his handsome face. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I'm not hurt, Jake," I told him as I looked over at him where I ran a hand through my hair when I pulled my hands away from him. "You didn't follow me here, did you?"

He grinned as he looked over at me from head to toe right before he looked back into my eyes. When he looked over at me, it made me feel nervous, and I didn't understand why. "No, no, I didn't. I had to get a few things for my father. As much as you would like that, I didn't. I always come out here when I'm not working on my car."

"Oh yeah, I heard you fixed cars from my father."

"Yep, it's a 1986 red Volkswagen Rabbit, but I do more than fix cars. If I wanted to, I could take it apart and put it back together if I wanted to."

"You are that good?" I asked in a teasing voice as I looked over at him. "Is Paul here with you?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me for the day. Paul is actually out of down. He will not be back until tomorrow night. I hope that is all right with you, Bells."

When he called me Bells, it sent a shiver up my shine and straight into my stomach. It was a really good feeling. I really liked that feeling of being alone with Jacob and it didn't help that he was extremely hot. It really didn't bother me that I had seen his thick cock the other night, either. I was a grown woman, so why should I even be scared because I saw his male anatomy. As nice as it was, I was not ready for that type of relationship. I barely knew him, but then again, it was so tempting.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and I saw that devilish smile of his. "Huh? Sorry, did you say something?"

Jake grinned as he looked over at him. "It's all right. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something right now if you are not busy at the moment?"

I found myself nodding eagerly, maybe a little too eagerly the more I thought about it. I gave him a little coy smile as I looked up at him. "Sure. Are our father's going to be there this time?"

Jake chuckled. "No, not this time, and how about I pick you up in a few hours. I need to get the stuff for my dad."

"Mk, that sounds great," I said with a smile as I looked over at him before I gave him my back where I began to walk away from him.

**JPOV**

Good God, she was driving me crazy, but in a very good thing. I just hoped that she enjoyed what I had in store for her tonight. There was just something special about Bella and she truly excited me more than any girl had ever done before. I smiled slightly as I looked over at Bella in the passenger side of my truck. I grinned when she boldly grabbed my hand.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes as she crossed her ankles together.

"I was hoping, if you do not mind, that I could take you back to my place, and -"

Bella frowned adorably. "Jake, I told you we're not having sex together."

"And I understand and respect that. I was going to cook you dinner."

"Oh," she blushed as she looked over to where I was even sitting. "You know how to cook?"

"Of course I do. With my father being in a wheelchair, he can't cook everything," I told her as I looked over to where she was where I then pulled into the garage of my house.

I quickly turned off the car, got out, and ran to her side where I pulled it open for her. Giving her a small smile, I looked over to where she was, and I helped her out, gently pulling her against me.

"I'd wait forever for you if I had to, Bella," I told her against her mouth as I cupped her cheek where she tilted her head to look at me. "But if I were to be honest, I hope I don't have to wait forever."

Bella laughed as I slid my other hand down to her bottom, squeezing it before pulling her right against me. "Oh."

"You are going to have to get used to _that_, Bella. There is nothing that I can do about it. You excite me way too much but you should already know that."

"I know I'm going to have to," she blushed as she bit down on her bottom lip before she pulled away from me. "I am just not used to men getting excited like that or even feeling men's _excitement_ for that matter."

I grinned over at her as I grabbed her hand and led her inside of my house and right into the kitchen. "It's all right. I have heard that you love to cook as well. How about we make this a team effort?"

When I saw her broad smile, I about had a heart attack. Bella Swan was something else and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her with all my might. I wanted to pull her in my lap and show her exactly what she meant to me because she did not know exactly what I was even capable of. She was an amazing girl that I could definitely seeing myself with more and more.

"Sure. That sounds like fun. What are we going to be cooking?"

"I was thinking spaghetti, meatballs, and a salad to go with it. How does that sound to you?" I asked her as I cupped her cheek lovingly when I stepped back to her.

When she licked her lips, my arousal became more apparent once again. I just couldn't control myself. When she simply nodded her head to my dinner choice, my lips found hers, and I pulled her against me, not really caring what she could feel. All that mattered right now was the taste of her lips and the fact that she was here in my strong arms. I wanted more and more with her as my hands found their way to her ass where I then pulled her right against my erection. Oh God, I needed and wanted her more than ever.

"Jake," she breathed against my mouth as she stared over at me. "I want you. Please."

I blinked my eyes as I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, seeing the lust in her eyes. As I looked down her body, I noticed the tiny peaks against her shirt, and I looked back into her beautiful eyes. "Are you sure, Bella? There is no going back now."

"Yes. I want this. I want you. I need you," she whimpered as she pressed her body right against my body where her hands pressed against my bare chest, which felt so good right now.

Before I knew it, Bella's lips came crashing down against mine once again. She was no drug right now and I didn't want to give it up. Bella Swan was my new ecstasy and I didn't want to give her up.


	6. And there's nothing like it

Paul and Jake love to share their women but there's never a girl to just want them both instead of one or the other wolf. Bella Swan has always been the awkward duck of her friends. Well, at least, that's how she feels. When Jake and Paul meet Bella, it's an instant attraction. What happens when both guys imprint on the same girl? Is it even possible?

**A/N: **I hope that everyone really likes this chapter as much as I like it. I wasn't sure what to do with it but I also wanted to give both Jake and Paul some fun as well. There's a poll on my profile, please answer it. If anyone ever has ideas, please do let me know. Anyway, here is chapter seven. Leave me reviews!

Chapter Six: And there's nothing like it.

_"Jake," she breathed against my mouth as she stared over at me. "I want you. Please."_

_I blinked my eyes as I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, seeing the lust in her eyes. As I looked down her body, I noticed the tiny peaks against her shirt, and I looked back into her beautiful eyes. "Are you sure, Bella? There is no going back now."_

_"Yes. I want this. I want you. I need you," she whimpered as she pressed her body right against my body where her hands pressed against my bare chest, which felt so good right now._

_Before I knew it, Bella's lips came crashing down against mine once again. She was no drug right now and I didn't want to give it up. Bella Swan was my new ecstasy and I didn't want to give her up._

**JPOV**

"Wouldn't you want Paul here with us, Bella?" I asked her as I stared down at her, sliding my hands lovingly over her slender hips, which I cradled against me.

"I would but he's not here," she whined as she looked into his eyes, giving me a look. "Is he?"

I smirked as I looked over at her beautiful face. "Of course he's here. Do you still want both of us, Bella?"

When I saw the eagerness in her eyes, I smirked as I grabbed her hand, and I led her to the bedroom where Paul, in just his boxers, was lighting candles. We wanted Bella's first time to be amazing. We wanted her to remember the good times about this night.

I grinned when I looked down at Bella. I could see that she was a little bit nervous as well as scared. I didn't blame her at all because she had never done this before, let alone with two men our sizes, let alone two men period.

"You know we're not going to hurt you, Bella," Paul said as he approached us, placing his hands on her hips where he rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck. "We're going to make you feel so damn good."

"I know," she said and she frowned when she looked over at Paul before looking at me. "Why do you two even want me as badly as you do?"

Paul grinned as he turned Bella towards us where he undid her jeans shorts, letting them fall where she was still in her purple and white flyaway floral top that exposed her belly button ring. I already knew she wasn't wearing a bra with her top. There just was no way that she could with that sexy top.

"Are you serious, Bella? It's just that - you're so beautiful," I whispered against her lips as I slid my hands over her legs, sliding them up to her inner thighs and squeezing them gently when we moved her and ourselves over towards the mattress. "And we definitely plan on showing you how beautiful we know you are, Bella."

**PPOV**

After Jake and I got totally naked where her eyes were like saucers from our impressive sizes of our arousals, I couldn't help but to grin at her reaction. I spread her legs more open before I pulled her body into my lap after I rolled us over, my dark eyes staring into her own. I felt Jake slide his hand in between us so he could finally touch her sensitive core, which was wet due to her arousal, and I licked my lips at the feel of her being so hot for the two of us. I was so relieved that Jake and myself could make her feel this certain way - all hot and bothered.

"Paul... Jake, oh yes!"

Hearing her say my name as well as Jake's was like magic to my ears. It's all I wanted her to do and say. She was officially ours now that we were going to do this. "Bella, does it feel good? Do you like how Jake is touching you and how hot you feel?"

**JPOV**

When I saw the glare in her eyes, I chuckled as I pushed my finger around and under the thin material, making her eyes go wide in surprise, and I watched her run her tongue over her bottom lip. Did she have any idea what she did to me when she licked her lips? I was pretty sure that Paul felt the same way. I couldn't help it and I ripped her panty to shreds since they were just in the way. I wanted her and I wanted her now. They were now around her hips now - such a huge turn on.

As I pulled my finger back, she frowned at me, and she shook her head in horror that I had stopped.

"No, don't stop, please."

"Babe, we've got to remove your panties. I think they're in the way, don't you?"

As she nodded her head, I motioned for her to lie back against the mattress after she slid out of Paul's lap. When she was free from my lap, I watched her lay back when she was nice and comfortable, bending her legs, exposing the red, thong panties to my view. I looked at Paul and he nodded his head for me to continue what I was doing.

I smirked as I crawled over her, on my hands and knees, and I bunched the bottom of her short skirt, pushing it up and over her creamy thighs. As that wet garment came into my view, I growled as I pressed my face to her inner thighs, kissing them before I tugged her torn panties down, tossing them aside.

When I looked at her, I felt her fingers run through my hair as I went to my prized possession that was wet and ready for me. Although, I needed a taste – just a little taste and I knew that wasn't wrong. She grabbed Paul by the arm when I went to town.

**BPOV**

Oh, his tongue was like magic when I felt him caress my core. I felt like I was going to explode at any moment from the way he touched me. Every crevice he reached, I felt like I was on cloud nine, which only made me want more. I arched my back, watching him attack me with primal need, like the animal he was when it was just the two of us together and alone.

My right hand carefully began to stroke Paul out of nervousness where my fingers from my left hand raked through his bronze hair. My eyes never closed as I needed to watch both of them. No, I wanted to watch them as they were simply beautiful like this. One was tasting me and the other's cock was growing harder and thicker each time I stroked him. Bits of precum was lathered at the tip, which I rubbed, which made Paul shudder a bit. I was gripping Jake's hair harder, tugging at those locks when he finally stopped.

No. Fuck, no, he was not going to stop.

"Jake?" I breathed heavily as I looked down at him, my hand squeezing Paul's thick erection that was straining in my hand where I was leaning back on my elbows to look at him, and I sighed at the look in his eyes. "Don't stop. Please."

I was relieved with erotic happiness when he bent his head down, giving me the most sensual feelings that no man had ever done. His tongue was probing and licking my core, teasing me without mercy, bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm. He was so gentle with me, running that tongue over me in soft strokes, using those teeth of his to graze me in the gentlest way.

So close. So near. It was torture to not grab him, demanding that he take me right then, but I knew how much he loved seeing me come. He had told me that there was nothing more beautiful than watching me come, especially when I shook with such intensity. His tongue danced over my sensitive love button, then he pushed two fingers inside of me all of a sudden. From how he licked and suckled me, that was the pace I gave Paul as I kept on stroking him hard and fast. After all, this was my first time doing this. That was all that I needed for my orgasm as well as Paul's..

Shaking, my body fell back against the mattress after I came with Paul, who lathered his love over my fingers that was gripping him after he came. I felt Jacob give my wanton sex a few licks before he lifted his head to look at me. A lazy smirk was on his face as he looked down at me.

**JPOV**

Damn, she was beautiful. The way she looked when she came for me was like nothing that I could describe. Bella looked like a goddess, and I couldn't hide the silly smile from spreading across my face. I watched her panting, the lust still shining inside of her eyes, and that gave me hope that she would, of course, want more from me. When I looked at Paul, I knew that she was the one because the way his eyes looked - half lidded and lustful, shit, she was it for us.

"You want more, right, my love?" I asked as I let my fingers trail over her right inner thigh, my eyes looking into her beautiful, brown eyes. "Because I want you. No, I _need _you, Bella. Fuck, we need you."

"Of course I want more, Jake. You're all I want," she smiled up at me and then looked at Paul. I couldn't help but notice that she kept glancing at my hard cock, which made me grin. "I need you, too… right now."

"All right."

I moved to stand on my knees, freeing my painful erection from my boxer briefs, which jutted out proudly before me. I was never ashamed of what she did to me. Why should I be? Bella made me so hard from just being near me.

I spread her thighs apart, watching a smile tug at her lips, mirroring mine, and I stood on my knees between her thighs. God, she was perfect in each and every way, and I wanted her to know that. I gripped her hips after pushing her skirt even further up her delectable body, and I plunged forward, hearing a cry of pleasure leave her lips.

When I filled her completely with my hard arousal, I felt as if a surge of power rushed through my veins, reacting to how amazing she felt when she gripped me. I watched her luscious breasts bounce under the fabric of her dress and her bra and I grunted each time I slammed my hips forward.

When I was inside of her, I watched Paul play with her breasts. God, her breasts were magnificent like no other pair I have ever seen in my life.

Wave after wave, I slammed against her, then I knelt back up and pulled her in my lap, my lips finding hers, kissing her hard. She controlled the pace, her hips meeting mine each time she moved up and down, taking me in deeper. Oh, she was so wonderful.

I gripped her wonderful bottom, helping her move harder and faster, knowing she loved it when I gripped her like this each time I pushed my throbbing length inside of her, over and over, repeating my thrusts, enjoying how good my little vixen could make me feel. This was nothing that I have ever experienced before. As I moved more and more, Paul continued to caress her nipples with his wicked tongue. Damn, just being inside of her and watching Paul was turning me on like no other.

One, two, three orgasms washed over her in moments and I had to groan at the way she clutched at my shoulders when she came. With one last thrust of my hips, I couldn't help myself, and I came, filling her completely with my love. The way our bodies shook and twitched against one another while we panted, my eyes never leaving hers when I leaned down to kiss her once again - I knew I was done for.


	7. There's nothing like this feeling

Paul and Jake love to share their women but there's never a girl to just want them both instead of one or the other wolf. Bella Swan has always been the awkward duck of her friends. Well, at least, that's how she feels. When Jake and Paul meet Bella, it's an instant attraction. What happens when both guys imprint on the same girl? Is it even possible?

**A/N: I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I am going to try my very best to try to update this story more than what I have not been doing. I saw Breaking Dawn and I was very happy with the outcome. I still like the first part better. Way more action of course. Anyway, here is the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions, do let me know.**

Chapter Seven: There's nothing like this feeling.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I had done a few nights ago and I could not control myself. I had lost my virginity to Jacob Black, and after that, I had let Paul take me soon after. I don't know what the hell was going on with me. I was avoiding both of them like they were the plague or something. I was just too mortified at what I had really done. I was a mess and I knew it.

"Bella?"

I looked at the window and there was Paul climbing through the window. I inhaled a deep breath since he took my breath away because of his attire at the moment. All that Paul was wearing was a pair of jean shorts and a pair of sneakers. He was shirtless, which showed all of his hard muscle,.

"Oh, hi, Paul."

I was nervous and he could probably tell from the squeak in my voice. I wasn't sure what to expect at this very moment. All I wanted to do was to run and hide for the rest of my life. Well, maybe not that long, but I just didn't know what to say or even do at the moment.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked as he moved towards me by my dresser and then pulled me up against his hard body. "I haven't seen you in a few days. Is everything all right with you?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Well, ever since that night with the three of us, things have been different," he stated as he tilted my chin up with his finger. "I miss you, Bella."

"You are just looking for a booty call right now, aren't you?"

**POV**

I groaned as I shook my head in disbelief where I shook my head. "No! It's not about that, Bella, and you should definitely know that it was never about that. Yes, the sex with you is unbelievable. It's like from another world, but if I couldn't have sex with the one girl I care about, it would not bother me."

**BPOV**

I rolled my eyes and I knew what he was trying to say to me. Damn... hearing him say some words like that just took my breath away. "You really are something else, Paul."

There was just something about Paul. I blushed as he then placed me on the top of my dresser where he then stepped in between my thighs. "I am glad that you think so. I want to make you so happy when you are with me, Bella. I care about you way too much and I want you to see how much I love you."

"Love?"

Oh shit, maybe I was moving way too fast for her. I needed to tone it down a bit so that way I didn't lose her at all.

"I'm sorry if I am moving too fast for you, Bella, but I care too much about you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever laid my eyes upon and I wouldn't have picked anyone else but you."

Paul moved his hands up my bare thighs and under my tank top, his fingers trailing imprints of my skin against the pads of his fingers.

Bella shivered as she looked over at me. "I can't help but love the way that you touch my body."

Paul grinned as he stared into my eyes where he then pulled my tank top off, exposing me in my matching lace red bra and matching panties. I never really cared about my undergarments matching, but ever since I met them when Angela ditched me, I had went shopping, which I totally loathed.

"If Jake could see you now," he grinned as he cupped my breasts in his full hands. "He wouldn't be able to take his hands off of you."

I blushed as Paul then ran his thumb across my nipple against the fabric of my bra. Oh God, did he know what he was doing to me was driving me wild with insanity? When I fluttered my eyes open, I watched Paul push my right breast out of the cup of my bra. Before I knew it, he was molding the sensitive peak, and then took it into his mouth.

"Paul, oh, that feels so good," I groaned as I unbuckled his jeans, watching them drop, and I licked my lips hungrily. "I'd like to feel you inside of me again. Please?"

Paul gripped his length in his hand as I moved my panties to the side to give him room to do what he pleased. I watched him look down in between my legs and he growled as he looked back into my eyes.

"Damn, Bella, you're so wet," he groaned as he rubbed the tip of his erection against my slick heat before he drove his hips forward. "That's the way I like you. Nice, sweet, wet, and so fucking tight around my hard cock."

I gripped his shoulders for support after I wrapped my legs around his waist. I then gave a thrust of my hips to work him deeper inside of my where I then gyrated my hips that made his erection rub right against my inner walls more intensely.

Damn, Paul felt so good, and I locked my eyes with his as he continued to deliberately fuck my warm, wet pussy. He was going to drive me wild with abandonment. I needed him more than I ever needed any man. Hell, this was my only third time being filled by a hard, throbbing cock.

"Fuck me, Paul. Will you fuck me?" I breathed as I looked into his eyes with wild lust.

"Certainly, love. I'll do anything you want."

Before I knew it, Paul's hips were slamming against mine, yet in a gentle way to drive his length deep inside of me like I wanted him too.

**JPOV**

"I am so happy for the two of you, man," Sam said with a grin as he leaned against the counter, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "I just wished that Leah would forgive me."

"Good luck on the two of you, but I am so thrilled. At the moment, though, Paul's pretty much getting her to open up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's been ignoring us for days, and if I am correct, I am pretty sure that Paul is fucking Bella Swan."

Sam shook his head. "Well, don't you want to go join in on the action?"

"I would but Paul and I can't do everything together, you know?"

Sam nodded his head. "Totally understandable. Well, since things are going good for the three of you, how about you suggest a few things to get Leah back in my good graces, Jake?"


End file.
